


A fresh start

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: When a demonic Lucy Lane from Earth One breaks into the DEO, Supergirl and Lena must work together to save the day





	1. The Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay/gifts), [Dlfngrl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlfngrl05/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of sleep, Bizarro wakes up. But how much has the genetically engineered human changed?

Finally, she was free. Those damn humans had chased her all around the multiverse. Between that treacherous thug Constantine and the undead, living bitch girl; she was lucky to wind up here. There was no way, she would be forced back. She took a breath, she took two. She knew the importance of examining her environment. This was not a welcoming thought! This building was home to a very dangerous place. She could feel the presence of powerful beings. Beings who were capable of threatening her existence. The lightning crackled above. How she craved it! But there was danger in the feed. She had to be strong. If she gave in...

A young woman entered the building, armed to the teeth. Her uniform clung to her skin. Below her skin, a firm inprint caught her attention. A second hunger grew inside her. She knew she shouldn't, but the emptiness...she needed to be filled one or way or another. The lightning lit up the sky. An idea formed in her mind, one that contained great risk. But great risk that would enable her to achieve that, which she most needed. "So it starts!" she thought.

Darkness. How long had she been shrouded, dying in the blinding lack of light? Blinking was hard, focusing was heavy. Like drowning in the void, unable to maintain any claritication. Just the empty wasteland of neither life nor death. It seened to last forever and then....the blinding light appeared. Her eyes began to flicker, then water. There was a swirling as if she would fall. She began to cough like her throat was filled with smoke. She shook her head, hands on her face. She bit back a gasp as she stood unsteadily at first. She was awake...she was free. She stumbled towards what looked like a bathroom. And she saw her face. She backed away briefly, before looking again. She beamed...she was cured! She moved cautiously, voices seemed everywhere.

She backed away, narrowly avoiding another guard. A door lay before her. She moved quickly, sealing the door behind her. She took a moment to breathe relief...before she saw her. She was sleeping, her black hair flowing down her shoulders. She had never observed anyone so wonderful. She went to help her, an unknown force pushed her back. She scowled, launching a strike against what had been the air. She pulled back, shaking her hand. "An energy field!" she thought. Her mind seemed to open up something, something unexplained.

She approached a wall, her eyes feeling red hot before lasers left vertical marks, as of she had scarred it. She gasped, she didn't have heat vision! Or did she. She focused on a different part of the wall, the section froze, turning brittle and blue. She was careful not to express relief. Would her breathe be cold or hot? Something about the hot marks called to her. She wasn't sure what as she approached it. She touched it...and a wooden stick found itself in her hand. She doubled over as if struck in the abdomen. Her body groaned in agony. What was happening?

Her attention returned to the girl. Dressed in black, she was ethereal, almost transcendent in her beauty. She longed to be one with this gorgeous being. She almost wished the strange wooden device could help as she flicked it. Blue light surrounded the brunette, before it faded. She swayed again, that feeling of suffering assault, making her doubt her senses. Nevertheless she tentatively approached the girl. She marvelled that she could touch her, she felt so firm. But something was wrong, the girl was....injured? Poisoned? Something off was inside her and it had to leave. She saw it nearby. Kryptonite. Green, not blue.They had it handy.

The thought that this darling creature was being experimented on was horrifying. Was this what Supergirl believed in? She had apologised for nothing!!!! She wanted to destroy it. Her eyes blinked red and blue as she waved the wand at it. The Kryptonite should have exploded. Instead it glowed, changing colour! She dived on top of the girl before it flew into the ceiling. She watched it, uncertain how to progress. It was dangerous, it could hurt the luscious lady in skintight black beneath her. She wouldn't let it hurt her. She would save her. She flicked the stick again before she was blasted away. She forced herself up to see the sleeping honey covered in a strange black light. She reached for her, determined to help. To her shock, a long haired nude brunette came with her. She put her down and looked from the skintight black uniformed to the exposed one. Hair length aside, they looked like sisters; perhaps twins. But it was the one in black that had her interest. She paused, puzzled before looking up. To her shock, the Kryptonite was gone. She shooked her head, time was of the essence. The naked one lay down, while she took the dressed one with her. Hopefully they would mistake the bare sister for the one that she had become invested in. And believe she had done all this! She needed to get her dozing babe to safety, somehow. It felt like...they were made for one another.


	2. First Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possessed Lucy Lane continued her journey

She smiled as she saw them. A beautiful blonde and her raven haired companion. She felt a familiar throbbing. How long had it been? Not since Tali....she shook her head. Tali was gone and nothing could bring her back. "You need help, friend?" The blonde gasped, clearly not expecting another. "I am not with these creaturez, your gaolers. I am Chantinelle. Long ago, I took possession of a young blind woman with dark matter in her blood. That dark matter has now entered you, changing you and allowing your new gifts. Take this and you and your sleeping woman shall be free.!"

She stared at the device in confusion, before a light flowed from its front. A swirling vortex floated overhead, its black and yellow hues mixing and bubbling silently. "T-Thank y-you, Chantinelle. My new love and I are grateful." "Farewell, new friend, whoever you are!" "I...I am Galatea!" declared the blonde, leaping with her dozing mate into the light. Chantinelle beamed as she contemplated her new ally. But the succubus had other thoughts as she appproached the raven haired girl's nude twin.

The familiar stirring rose deep inside her. The pooling of deep love magma threatened to leave down her thighs in a powerful explosion. Like a cascade of live juices, the dam of her resistance was fading. She gently dropped to her knees, lifting the girl in her arms. "Drop her now!" commanded a powerful voice. She neither lowered the naked beauty nor moved. She simply beamed. It was far too simple.

Escaping a powerful federal facility, while injured and carried two naked brunettes should have difficult, nay impossible. At least, it should for most people. But then most people weren't Chantinelle. She considered things in her temporary hiding place. Around 10 minutes from the time she spoke to Galatea to now. Such little time. And who knew how many other succulent females awaited her as she observed the two nude women resting in the bed, she had constructed. Women who would bear her daughters....just like her Tali. The agent stirred slightly, her exposed legs opening to reveal a rose petal of other delectable delight. And Chantinelle was oh so thirsty.

"Gideon, any idea where the succubus went?" "I am afraid, Captain Lance that at present, she is located outside my range of detection." "Thanks Gideon." sighed Sara. The team was basically floundering as usual. Nate was still dealing with the newly youthened Amaya who somehow could access her totem without having it. Amaya's injuries at the hands of that bastard Etrigan, had not helped. Ray was still on the run since he rescued Nora Dahrk. While Mick was still stuck in Hell, dragged by Baal-Hadad when they kicked the bull headed monster back to the Inferno. Ava would be here soon, promising a less than fun spanking if she failed. Her bottom tingled unhappily at the thought of that damn maid duster on her quivering cheeks. Her clit quailed and throbbed with need. How long would Ava punish her for this failure? It was like she got a Brazilian for nothing. "Captain Lance, there is an incoming message from Ms Tomaz, Mr West and Agent Cobalt." Sara groaned at the thought of dealing with Malcolm Emmett a.k.a Agent Cobalt a.k.a Mal-Em, even he was the alien-meta hybrid cousin of Ava. "Put them through Gideon!"

"Hi Sara! So, Cobalt figured out where they went!" Sara nodded and waited for Wally to continue. "I will let him tell you. Cobalt?" Cobalt's icy voice ran through the Waverider's Bridge. "Thank you, my lord brother Impulse. I was able to sense through the vibrational energy and my acquired gift of Divination and Premonition that Chantinelle the Demon Succubus has fled to another universe....one where the blessed Saint, St Jonn Jonzz still resides. This world has seen some of its members visit our universe. Including the one that has dubbed herself...." Cobalt paused and Sara could practically see his disgust before he spat "Supergirl". Sara felt her temple throb. That meant that she would have to go visit Alex Danvers. And Ava was already struggling with Constantine as it was. Constantine was in his chambers, entertaining former Star City police officers McKenna Hall, Carrie Cuttler, Teresa Suarez, Kimberly Hill and Francesca Lopez. It was a minor miracle that he didn't convince Black Siren as well. Though the presence of Cupid and ex Captain Hill probably helped prevent that. Lucky Chantinelle failed to get Cuttler, who was mad enough. Seeing Cuttler prance naked briefly deeply irritated Sara, especially when she flirted with her. She badly needed Ava! "Ok, get back and we will plot a course for Earth-38, somehow." Sara knew Ava was going to hate this.

"Uh....yes...Yes....YYYYEEESSSSSS!" screamed Agent Vasquez before she collapsed on the bed. Chantinelle beamed as she lapped up the last of the milk from the now unconscious agent. 6 naked, pregnant women, one a Kryptonian would bear her children. It was likely only Sam Arias, that Kryptonian would survive to give her more but so be it. They would help her cope with her loss. And perhaps Sam Arias could be just like her Tali. Perhaps, if she lived long enough.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of certain revelations. Cobalt is Justin Hartley from Smallville, deal with it. Just saw the finale, it stole some of my ideas!!!! Nevertheless it continues. Inspired by Saturn Queen

Kara felt a far too familiar feeling as they entered the holding cell. There were burns and marks everywhere. While she knew the kryptonite was gone, she could still feel the residue of the pain, the cancerous burning eating at her flesh and bones. It was coupled with another feeling, pain that she had failed Sam again. "Once again, the DEO and its operatives have screwed up!!! Now Sam is gone!" wailed Lena. Supergirl didn't reply, she was still thinking of Sam and Argo. Why did she bother to take the critical rock when it failed so spectacularly? And why didn't she stay with her mother? "Lena, you know the difficulty in containing Reign! We need to figure out what happened, first!" Lena huffed in frustration. While she gas failed to contain Reign, the DEO had proven far more inept. Worse of all, her friend Alex Danvers was working for them. As was her frenemy Supergirl. Did poor Kara know? Kara, her rock, who had guided her following the death of her boyfriend James Olsen. Kara Danvers, who might just be the love of Lena's life. She swore to herself, she would endure the silent Maid of Might, to get Sam back. Then she would hopefully never see her again. After that, she would tell Kara. Tell Kara what she had wanted to. She and Kara were never going to be apart. Kara was her everything.

"So Chantinelle somehow escaped you, Zari and Constantine. She fled to another dimension. She broke into a federal facility and possibly kidnapped female victims who are also co-workers of one of your ex-lovers. And now I have to go with it to smooth it out with your ex-lovers' godfather, who is one of the most powerful aliens in the multiverse. Who my cousin assures me is a Saint in our people's faith. Did I miss anything?" "No, Ava." replied back Sara in an unusually contrite voice. "I suppose my next question is pussy or bum?" "How about a blow job?" asked Sara, tried to win over Ava with her cute face. Ava just shook her head, holding two dusters in her hands. That sexy French Maid outfit was driving Sara wild. "I meant giving you one? You know how much I love to please you. And I know nothing pleases you more that long, slippery tongue between those luscious lips of yours." "We agreed, my darling, little love that a spanking will lifr your guilt." "Spanking, not tickling my helpless clit and ass with two itching powder covered feather dusters!" "But you laugh so beautifully, babe. See?" Sara Lance would never beg. She would cry, howl as she was currently; wet herself and even pass out. But not beg. Even though her cheeks and sensitive love button were quailing under Ava's maddening torture; she wouldn't break. It's why Nyssa put her though it almost nightly for 2 years. To build up her endurance. Or so she said. "Tickle, tickle, little love."

Ava wasn't sure how long she would last. She was so aroused. Sara was so painfully luscious, her screeches and sounds were almost as awe inspiring as her permission to be bound, hogtied. Especially seeing how tickle sensitive she was in her best places. Since learning she was a metahuman of alien heritage; she had felt even more adrift than discovering her future clones. Cobalt had refused to tell her who created them or why. He simply suggested that she remember that she was Ava-Ur of the House of Ur. Did her people do this a lot? She knew that they were overwhelming female. Survived almost 50 years of war against Savitar. Lost their homeworlds and their 3 cities on Earth to his White Martian armies. But so much more remained unsaid. So the simple joy of putting an unwilling smile, hearing her melodical mirth or seeing those sparkly pearls in her mouth was worth it. As much as she wanted to play with her underarms and soles, Ava found herseld unable to do so. She had other needs as her uniform gave way as the dusters granted teary Sara a respite.

"What do you think they are up to?" asked Wally. "Mating, brother Impulse." replied a boring Cobalt. "Cobalt! Don't be disgusting!" squealed Zari. She was in little doubt, he was right. While Constantine was bedding half the former Star City policeforce; it seemed to Zari, she was technically the ranking Legend here. Amaya was still recovering from her renewed youth, while Nate refused to leave her sleeping side. Rip was gone, Mick was in Hell and who knew where Ray and Nora where. With Jax retired with kids and Martin joining Ronnie in the Firestorm in the Sky, no-one was left. Not even Leo who was back with his hubbie. The legends were greatly reduced in number. If Ava was counted, there was 5 girls and 3 men, four if Cobalt counted. For once, there was more ladies than lads in the Legends. But Chantinelle had proven an enormously hard cookie to crack. Right now, there was just her and the two speedsters. "Where in Earth-38 is she now, Cobalt?" "I cannot skrye into other dimensions, Ms Tomaz. Even my powers have limits!" "Gee, sah-ry!" "He is such a..." But her feet gave way before she could complete the sentence only Wally kept her from faceplanting. She glared at Cobalt, who stared back emotionless. "Really mature!" she responded.

Reign opened her weary eyes, still uncertain about what progressed last night. She had strange dreams about a great blonde beauty who resembled her nemesis. She turned her face and there she was. Reign noted they were both nude, but more surprising was what she heard. It seemed inpossible, but a quick check confirmed it. She had mated and impregnated the naked woman. A stirring grew in the Worldkiller. She had been rescued by this superbeing. She was powerful, she was desirable and she had proven brave and perhaps even loyal. A worthy mate who had used the Harun-El to free her from that accursed human. Yes, Reign accepted this girl who it seemed would birth a Worldkiller.

The facility was different to the one she had taken the Kryptonian and the agent. She recognised the metal of Thanagar, a powerful device to keep them trapped. But her magic was strong enough to get through. She focused her mind. She heard the lightning. She felt it grow. She took a breathe. She took a second breathe. She could see things, feel things. The metal shimmered, before she passed through it. She looked around her surroundings. The hallway seemed endless. There were no guards bar one. A sleeping redhead who made her hungry. She beamed as her machine took the you guard back to her base. She walked on when she saw her. She was resting, a vision in black and white. "A kovu-witch!" thought Chantinelle. Her prison of energy could not keep them apart. As she walked, she heard a voice. "Hey lady, you better put her down, now!" It was a young kovu, her hair like spun gold. A telepath, a potentially heroic one. An ideal choice, as she worked her magic in the girl. The girl moaned as Chantinelle took her, simply saying one word "Matilda".

Kara flew like she had never flown before. Gayle, her frenemy, was in danger. She needed to get there in time. Unwanted memories flashed befor her. Livewire leaping in front a fatal blow. Leslie Willis saying goodbye. If Kara hadn't asked Leslie to come with....if Leslie hadn't come with her to face Reign! But Leslie was Livewire and she was a hero in the end. She couldn't lose Gayle too. Not after Gayle had fought besides her, Leslie and Imra. Kara swore to herself that she would get Gayle pardoned. She refused to lose anyone else. Not again! She touched down in the prison, converting to superspeed as she raced inside. Her x-ray darted from wall to wall as she frantically looked for an enemy or more importantly Gayle. "Supergirl!" Kara spotted the injured man, helping him to his feet. "What happened?" "She...she took 5 of my guards! But she wasn't here ror them. She wanted Banshee!" "She took Siobhan smythe too?" gasped Kara. "One of the other prisoners tried to stop her. She took that prisoner too!" Kara repressed the dread. "Not her too!" she thought. "Who?" The guard looked somewhat abashed. "Please...who did she take?" "I know people at the DEO. She didn't belong here. I am sorry, Supergirl. But she took Psi...Gayle Marsh."

"Matilda! Some bitch tried to take the ghost witch and some guards! I tried to stop her,I..." "Shh, darling! I am so proud of you!" Gayle felt her heart beat faster. "Darling?" Irma beamed at her as her breasts were exposed. Gayle licked her lips as Irma's nipples harden. "I see you are pleased about something. Can I assume you like what you see?" "I...I do! Maybe I could see more?" Irma beamed as she bent over, pulling down her pants. "C-Commando?" "Just like you like it!" exclaimed the Titanite. Gayle stared at the pink skin before here. She tried to rise, before a hand gently pushed down on her belly. "Let me ride you, my love!" "I love you too, Irma!"

"Livewire, you're alive!" "You want to talk babe? Or do you want to fuck?" "Fuck me hard, Spark girl!" Fingers entered her backside, pumping deep inside her exposed cheeks, electricity coursing inside her dark cave. "Yes, just like that!!!!" cried Siobhan, the tongue lapping deep inside her. "More Baby!!!! Keep fucking me!!! Stick it DEEPPP!!!" Leslie's tongue was like a snake, digging and slithering its way. Her nerves ending felt like they were on fire as she was explored. She was gurgling, her needs were growing. That tongue was pumping her as fast the electric fingers were sodomising her. And how she loved it!.

Anticipation was more than just a word for Gayle. It was killing her as Irma teased her, slowly stripping the paychic metahuman. "Shall I take a quick taste?" Psi whimpered at that statement. She was feeling increasingly desperate. Irma just beamed, gently teasing her thighs. "Irma!!! Pleasee!!!!" "Please? Please what, my treasure?" "Please lick me!!! Please ride my face!!! I want so bad, please!!!" "Well since you asked so politely..." Gayle moaned happily into the delucious skin pressed against her tongue and lips. The sight of those firms buns before those honeyed lips descended on her face was awe-inspiring. And the sensations as Irma's tongue set the pace was even better. Whatever Irma wanted, Gayle Psi Marsh would give her.

"The video security as requested, Supergirl!" Supergirl thanked him, quietly. Her thoughts were still on Gayle. She should have requested that she be pardoned. She didn't belong amongst the prisoners. Especially since Reign was still possessing Sam. She watched carefully, expecting to see the dreaded Worldkiller appear on screen. Her eyes widened when she saw a being enter the prison. It wasn't Reign. The powers displayed didn't match the White Martians. But she couldn't think of any other evil alien shapeshifters. Because whoever had done this had assumed the shape of a very dear friend of hers.

Had it been done to discredit her or the DEO? Was it meant against military intelligence or her father? Could it have simply been a disguise of convenience? Her heart beat faster and her breathe quickened, when she heard Gayle try to save Siobhan. She felt pain when she heard Gayle call out Irma's nickname, before she collapses. Kara had suspected Gayle was developing feelings for Irma. This just confirmed it. She wanted to punch the screen when the mysterious figure left, taking Gayle and the others with her. Nth Thanagarian metal had been broken. How many abilities did this new foe possess? Shape-shifting, Telepathy, Super-strength and teleportation were among the powers she noticed. White Martians and Reign couldn't teleport.

Whoever she was, she was a threat. Kara turned to face the guard. "Have you told the Science Police?" The guard shook his head. "Inform the DEO that an alien has impersonated one of the senior agents. I will need a copy of this recording." The guard nodded as he recorded a copy with a flash drive. How strong was she? She seemed to use telekinesis and strength on the bars. She knew John sometimes augmented his strength that way, though rarely due to the stress it caused him and the energy it took. "So only the DEO should be informed?" he asked, handing the Maid of Might the flash drive. Kara nodded, as she pocketed the device. "Do your people need to go to the hospital?" "No, Supergirl. Please just catch whoever did this!" Kara nodded again, as she headed to an open window.

She took off, activating her ear pieces as she sped through the sky. "Expect a call from National City Federal Penitentiary, Alex. A shapeshifter has kidnapped Gayle, Silver Banshee and a number of female guards. I don't know why but I am sure it's related to Reign's escape. I am heading to military intelligence in DC." "Supergirl, why the hell would you willingly go there? Sam Lane and Maxwell Lord are there, doing God knows what!" "I need to Alex. Someone is framing Lucy, by shape-shifting into her!" "Why Lucy?" "Because she is Deputy Director of the DEO and Lieutenant Colonel in the US Military Intelligence Service, I'm guessing!" "Just be careful, Supergirl!" "Always!"

Galatea beamed at Reign as she handed her the chicken wing. Reign accepted it with a grin. Reign was enjoying this beautiful woman's company, more and more. She hadn't expected anything joyful in her life, post completing her mission. But this girl, this chosen mate was ideal. "I can't wait to terraform Earth and Venus to recreate Krypton! And with Sol's yellow Rays, we will be even stronger! It's everything I can't wait to share with our baby!" Reign felt her heart accelerate at the sound of that. "Our baby!" What a thought that was! "Yes, my darling Galatea. It will be a grand day for us all!" Galatea approached the dark haired Kryptonian, gently licking her fingers. Reign couldn't contain her moans at the soft touch. "I want you n-now!" she cried, pulling the blonde into a passionate embrace.

"So Earth has a twin nearer to the yellow sun?" asked High Priestess Selena. "It does." Selena paused to consider this. She hadn't really given any thought after selecting Earth for Reign and her sister 39 years ago. The thought of two planets to form new Krypton was too tempting. Yuda Kal demanded that they take both worlds. But there were complications. The White Martians were close by. They were instrumental in almost 70 genocidal acts. Could she risk their rage? She need to take time to consider this. "Thank you, new friend! This news is most welcome. I shall give it much thought!" Chantinelle watched the screen go static before contemplating things. The dark witch Selena was a weak being. As desirable as she was; she would hardly prove a trustworthy ally. Her women slept, enjoying their private dreams. None knew their minds were trapped in a joyful illusion.

Alex Danvers reviewed the evidence. Lena stood with her. Alex knew that Lena's knowledge of astrochemistry, biochemistry and chemical engineering would be crucial in all this. "Definite evidence of dark matter. Someone helped Reign escape. Whoever did it, is definitely a metahuman." Alex sighed upon hearing this. This was all she needed. "You don't need to pinch your temple, Alex. You just need to help me to cure Sam! Don't forget you are a geneticist too, not just an agent!" Alex nodded in acknowledgement of this. "Alex, I'm really worried about Sam! Who knows what this woman wants with her?" Alex turned to Lena, noted the sadness in her eyes. "We will get her back! Count on it!" "But what will we tell Ruby and Kara? They will be devastated about all this! Every time I think I can do the right thing, that I can be worthy of her..." "Okay, that's enough self pitying! We are going to save Sam! You have done a brilliant job! And this cow will pay!" "Uh....knock, knock?" Alex sighed as WInn nervously entered the room. "What is it Winn?" "It's a Captain Lance of the Waverider. She is talking to Jonn about a joint operation. She says she knows who took Sam!"

Alex pinched her nose. This was just about the last thing she wanted to hear. "Who the hell is Captain Lance?" demanded Lena. "She...she's..." Alex sighed. "She's my rebound lover or she was."


End file.
